projectalphafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CAPTAINZACH/The Project Alpha Charter
The Project Alpha Charter NOTE: I can only get on a few times a week. Sorry I’m not on as much as I’d like to be. Introduction I have been working on some things during my absence this week. This is one of them. The PROJECT ALPHA CHARTER is a legal statement of the rules and guidelines of Project Alpha. It states the rules of the chat room, and good conduct rules to be obeyed by all Project Alpha Members. I request that you read this charter and that all members of Project Alpha sign this in the comments section below. I will explain at the end of each section what each section means clearly and in understandable terms. Note that Project Alpha will appear in capitals throughout this charter. Please do not expect to be forced to type the name of our project this way. Signed, CAPTAINZACH (talk) 15:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) SECTION 1: Preamble Since the close of LEGO® Universe™, many former members of LU have tried to rebuild it. I point to LEGO® Wonderland, LEGO® Galaxy, The Legends Team, The Nexus Project/Project B.U.I.L.D., Crux Force, and Nexus Adventures. Recently, rifts have formed within these projects, spawning the non-LU sequel games Astrobrick and Flags and Forts. Other Games include The Creator of Destiny. Many have said that LEGO® will shut down any LU sequel. However, Crux Force was almost directly copying LU, and LEGO did not shut it down. (It is now defunct, shut down by its leader, Orcaman4, who has created Flags and Forts) Upon sending a letter to LEGO®, I learned that rebuilding LU is legal. I have therefore decided to create PROJECT ALPHA in the express hope of rebuilding LEGO® Universe and fixing several of it’s mistakes. NOTE: This is basically a statement of some of Project Alpha’s goals and mentions some of the other projects you can look up. Feel free to post any fan-made LEGO game I missed in the comments below. SECTION 2: Legal Statement/ Terms of Use (Anti-lawsuit Statement) PROJECT ALPHA is a non-profit organization founded by CAPTAINZACH. Any money taken in by PROJECT ALPHA goes towards improving the game currently under construction by the PROJECT ALPHA Staff. PROJECT ALPHA is not endorsed by the LEGO® company or any of it’s affiliates. Any LEGO® Trademarks you see in the game under construction by the PROJECT ALPHA Staff, such as: characters, pets, music, etc from LEGO® Universe™; Alpha Team™; Non Player Characters based on the LEGO® Minifigures™ line; LEGO® Agents™; the minifigure; and any other LEGO® trademarks are used with permission from LEGO® under their fan-made game terms of usage. Any pirated or obscene material added by a member of the project is not a reflection of PROJECT ALPHA, which has a strict anti-piracy/anti obscenity policy. PROJECT ALPHA is not responsible for the actions of its members or the items that they post. Any members found violating these rules will receive warnings and/or punishments based on the severity of the crime. NOTE: This Section of the Charter indemnifies PROJECT ALPHA from lawsuit from any entity wishing to sue us. The section states (in layman’s terms) that PROJECT ALPHA will NOT be making money from this game and that LEGO® has almost no part in the creation of this game. It also states our anti-piracy/anti-obscenity laws. SECTION 3: Chat Room/Message Rules (Rules of Conduct) Members of PROJECT ALPHA state that: 1: They WILL NOT use offensive language in the chat room or in messages to others on the site. If a person uses offensive language, it MUST be censored using any means you see fit. PUNISHMENT: Three warnings are to be given before a member is kicked from the chat room. If the player does censor his/herself, then no warnings are needed. 2: They WILL respect the ideas/statements of others, even if what another person says is considered incorrect. A member MAY NOT attack, kick, or ban another person based on words said in the chat room or in a message. PUNISHMENT: A member will be requested to give up use of their kicking/banning privileges for 1 week. Failure to comply will result in the demotion of said member. 3: Spamming is allowed TO A POINT in the PROJECT ALPHA chat room (because frankly, we all are guilty of spamming a little bit.). Members of PROJECT ALPHA are requested to use good judgment in determining when a person on the chat should be asked to stop. PUNISHMENT: If a person fails to comply, kicking can be used. If said person persists, a 1-week ban is to be placed upon them. 4: PROJECT ALPHA does NOT allow Piracy. Any member of PROJECT ALPHA caught pirating will be dealt with in a serious manner. PUNISHMENT: Anyone caught pirating will be dealt with in the following manner. 1: The individual in question will be stripped of rank for 4 weeks from the date of the discovery of his/her pirating. 2: The individual in question will be stuck at the “Chat Mod” Rank for 8 weeks from the discovery of his/her pirating. 3: The individual in question will be monitored closely for 16 weeks from the discovery of his/her pirating. 4: Repeat pirating offenses will not be tolerated and may result (in extreme cases) in 1-week, 2-week, 4-week, and permanent banning from the project. Any and all pirated material will be removed from the project. 5: (The Raysfan Clause) They will only call others names AS A JOKE, HOWEVER, if someone is asked to stop, they MUST stop. If a person does not stop, PROJECT ALPHA will consider this Cyber Bullying, which PROJECT ALPHA does not tolerate. PUNISHMENT: Three warnings are to be given. If the person will not heed the warnings and continues their attacks, kicking is permitted. If kicking does not work, and a person continues to insult others, this is considered Cyber Bullying. In these extreme cases, banning for 1 week is allowed. 6: Using more than one account (called “Trolling”) is allowed. HOWEVER, if these “Troll” Accounts begin to cause problems, PROJECT ALPHA reserves the right to kick and/or ban them from our site. 7: Apologizing for an offense will result in the reinstating of the member at a Chat Mod Level. NOTE: This section of the Charter talks of good conduct laws that people seem to forget at times. It also discusses the punishments that will be given for offenses. In other words, it discusses the rules of this project. Please note however that banning is only used for serious offenses and is not to be used unless no other option presents itself. Sub-section 5 is called the Raysfan Clause because Shasffirasbag called Raysfan00 names, for which he has apologized. SECTION 4: Diplomacy with Other Projects (Project Relations) (The Atom Clause) Members of PROJECT ALPHA are allowed to travel to and even work on other projects. I myself am continuing to work on Nexus Adventures as a world designer. Members of PROJECT ALPHA will be ambassadors to the other projects that they travel to. Members of PROJECT ALPHA are expected to act with decorum (also known as good manners) and politeness towards members of other projects. While visiting other projects, members of PROJECT ALPHA will also be subject to the rules of the project they are visiting. Members are expected to obey the rules of the project they are visiting AT ALL TIMES, and are expected to heed any warnings given to them by members of another project while in the other project’s chat room. Please also follow the PROJECT ALPHA Rules of Conduct under Section 3 of the charter. This will be referred to as the ATOM CLAUSE. NOTE: This states that members of Project Alpha can work on other projects as they wish, HOWEVER, they will be considered ambassadors of this project and will be asked to act politely when interacting with another project. It is called the Atomic Clause because AtomicScientist, current head of Astrobrick, insulted The Nexus Project while he was still a member of Nexus Adventures, and I had to sort out the mess. I would not like to be forced to do that again. SECTION 5: Leadership The Leadership of PROJECT ALPHA is to be decided as follows: After 8 months of the date of this website’s founding, and election for leadership must be held. The election is held for 1 week. The winner is the candidate that receives the most votes (their name in the comments), and they cannot vote for themselves. If two names are on the same vote, the first is counted. Anyone who runs must be a member of PROJECT ALPHA and have at least a “Chat Mod” status. The heads of the various departments are to be chosen in the same fashion. All votes should be based on: Infractions the candidates have caused. A candidate’s Ability to lead the project. The progress each candidate has made towards completing the project. Leadership of PROJECT ALPHA is as follows: Leader: This individual is the most experienced and friendly member of the project. Second in Command: This person is elected in conjunction with the leader and leads in the leader’s absence. Third in Command: Appointed by the leader to lead in the absence of the leader and the Second in Command. The Council: made up of the Department Heads, the council advises the leader on things going on in the project. If the three leaders are not on, the council shall lead in the following order: Founder (in case I am not in a leadership capacity, I will have a seat on the council) Head of Programming Head of LDD Head of Concept Art Head of Design After the first election, a new election will held every four months. If, during this time, the leader (or any other head) performs contrary to the rules, said head can be impeached by a 2/3 majority or greater of the council. A trial must then be held to determine whether or not said person is guilty or innocent, and only a unanimous vote can remove the individual. If an individual is removed, a special election is held to find a new member to replace the old one. The old member is then barred from office. NOTE: This Section discusses the order of leadership, when a new leader should be voted on, the guidelines to consider when voting, and how a leader can be removed earlier than the vote (called “impeaching”). SECTION 6: Meetings A meeting can be called whenever the leader is online and in the chat, however, meetings should be held weekly. When a meeting is called, all joking; non-related talk; and use of emoticons must stop. The meeting then focuses on discussing the game’s development or other issue related to PROJECT ALPHA until the leader says the meeting is over. If a person refuses to stop, they will be given warning and, if they continue to refuse to stop, PROJECT ALPHA reserves the right to kick said person from the chat until the meeting is over. Banning in this case is NOT ALLOWED as a last resort. Any member who bans another during a meeting will be banned themselves for a one-week period. NOTE: This identifies the meeting process and the rights of Project Alpha in this matter. SECTION 7: Rules for Non-Staff Visitors Since the PROJECT ALPHA site is open to the public, people can and will visit our site. These are the rules for Non-Staff Visitors: 1. You may not swear unless it is censored. Since others are on this site, we must ask that you be considerate of others. 2. You may not edit a page UNLESS you have permission from a member. Please respect other’s posts/pages and do not tamper with them. 3. Do not add pirated/obscene material to our site. Pirating is a crime and PROJECT ALPHA reserves the right to kick/ban people from our site. Also, please respect others sensibilities and so not post anything that is obscene. You may, however, give links to others who ask for them in our chat room by asking them to enter a private message, and then giving them the link in the private message if they agree. 4. You may post comments on items you see on our site, but we ask that you do not constantly post negative comments and do not insult others. 5. You may visit our chat room and talk with others who are on. HOWEVER, we do have some rules for this: 1. Do not ask members if you can be in the alpha phase of the game. Alpha is closed to the public and you cannot join it. 2. Do not ask members if you can be in Beta. Beta will be open to the public, but spots are limited in Beta, so a spot cannot be guaranteed. 3. No spamming in the chat room. We may be a bit lenient on people who spam, but we will ask you to stop and reserve the right to kick/ban people from our site. 4. You may observe and contribute to meetings, but we ask that you remain on topic during the meeting and do not spam or attempt to draw the conversation to yourself. You will get a chance to speak during the meeting. If you want to join, please read the rest of the PROJECT ALPHA CHARTER and obey the rules. 5. You may talk in private messages to members. 6. Please do not troll our site. If your trolls cause trouble, we reserve the right to kick and/or ban them and you from our site. 7. If someone asks you to stop calling him or her names, you must. If you continue, we reserve the right to kick/ban you from our site. 6. Please respect the ideas and thoughts of others while on our site. If you do not agree with something said on our site, please do not attack that person. If you do, we reserve the right to kick/ban you from our site. Please obey these rules while on the PROJECT ALPHA website. NOTE: This section states the rights of non-members and the rules they must obey. This is similar to SECTION 3, but slightly limited to limit how non-members may interact with staff. SECTION 8: Closing Remarks These are guidelines to keep PROJECT ALPHA working smoothly. By Signing your username in the comments below, you hereby state that you will obey the rules of the site. Signed, CAPTAINZACH (talk) 15:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Project Alpha Founder Category:Blog posts